


So Much For Dignity

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Crying, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Pollen, Summer, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, background Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, past transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin and Nines are hostages trapped in an abandoned warehouse by android extremists. The extreme heat is starting to break down Nines' biocomponents, releasing massive amounts of sex hormones into his system. He needs release, but Gavin has hangups from a past incident that left him with body image issues, and he'll have to find a way past them if he's to save Nines from terminal failure.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	So Much For Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Trans Gavin Reed, past transphobia, body image issues and a little bit of bottom dysphoria. There is penis-in-vagina sex in this and Gavin's parts are referred to as hole, dick, and pussy.
> 
> Notes: It's been way too long since I wrote fic for these two and I missed it!

Gavin and Nines had been trapped in an abandoned building for ten hours now, after a hostage negotiation gone wrong had seen them added to the number of hostages kept in this old Detroit factory. The android extremists had not been willing to accept peace with humans as an option, splintering from Markus' Jericho group to form their own after the revolution. They'd embarked on a number of terrorist acts across the city, culminating in the kidnap of several prominent city officials. Most of the hostages had now been released, but Nines, Gavin, and a few others kept elsewhere in the building were still anticipating a resolution, wondering if they'd ever see the outside world again.

Gavin was hot and thirsty. He licked his lips. He was grateful at least that his kidnappers had stripped him down to his undershirt before tying him up, but it was over a hundred degrees in the warehouse and he was sweating his ass off. He supposed it was a bad idea for them to let the hostages die before they'd been used for leverage, but he wasn't sure the androids had covered all their bases before embarking on this plan. Something about it reeked of desperation, of a last-ditch effort from a group the FBI were closing in on, fast.

Gavin, of course, had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He'd attended the scene with Nines to talk the deviants out of their plan. He should have trusted his partner had everything under control, but there was a little piece of him that still refused to let an android take all the credit. The damn things were so perfect that it hurt his damn pride to watch Nines do his job so much better than him.

Pride comes before a fall, they said, and Gavin had to admit for once that he was wrong about everything. He might have been all right with that if he'd been the only one to suffer, but Nines was trussed up next to him, his arms bound by rope to his torso and his legs tied together. The androids seemed to fear the advanced prototype RK900 unit, and they were taking no chances. By contrast, Gavin was handcuffed to a cast iron radiator with a pair of flimsy handcuffs holding one of his wrists to a pipe. They didn't see him as a threat at all.

He'd swallowed his pride in hour one. Nines was ever patient as Gavin rambled on about his mistakes, his expression cool, calm, and collected. 

"How the fuck do you manage to stay so calm?" Gavin snapped. "They're not gonna let us go."

"The Detroit Police Department is working on a solution," Nines said.

"How do you know that? They've cut off your access to the network. You don't know shit."

"It makes logical sense. The DPD will not let two of its best officers die if it can help it. Hank, Connor, and Captain Fowler will be working to secure our release. We need only wait."

"Maybe you have the liberty of time, but I don't," Gavin snapped. "I'm so fuckin' dehydrated my head is pounding. It's so hot in here I can barely think."

"You are not the only one experiencing difficulties." Nines shifted. "The intense heat is causing some of my biocomponents to malfunction."

"Oh, shit. I didn't know that was a thing." Gavin leaned back against the radiator. "Is there anything I can do?"

"If I could remove this rope, I would be able to manually modulate my intimacy functions, which are currently preparing for mating."

Gavin burst out laughing despite himself. "For _mating?_ What are you, a goddamn dog in heat?"

For the first time, Nines actually seemed affected. He looked down at his lap and Gavin followed his eyes to see the shape of his erection tenting in his black pants. Damn, he was being _serious_.

"In a sense. My model has the most advanced intimacy biocomponents yet created. I have a biosynthetic endocrine system that mimics a human's. However, in the extreme heat, my biogonads are breaking down, releasing massive amounts of synthetic sex hormones into my system." Nines bit his lip, drawing blue blood, and Gavin's eyes widened as he realized the android was struggling to keep it together. "I need release, Gavin, or my thirium pump may overload."

"Fuck." Gavin tugged on his cuffs, but they didn't give way. He stretched, trying to reach Nines. If he could just get a little closer, he might be able to reach the rope… but the knot appeared to be on the other side. There was no way he would be able to make it.

If Nines turned towards him, though, as much as he was able, Gavin would be able to reach between his legs enough to free his cock and jerk him off. He immediately shelved the thought. There was no way in hell he was going to touch Nines like that. They were barely colleagues, let alone friends. He still wasn't over the fact he was working with a plastic at all, and he certainly wasn't planning to end up sleeping with one like Hank Anderson had. His dignity would not allow it.

"I have preconstructed one scenario that may work… but I will need your assistance," Nines explained. "It would require you manually stimulating—"

"No." Gavin shut the conversation down. There was no fucking way he was going to touch Nines like that. "Not a chance."

Nines nodded. "I apologize for asking." He fell silent, his simulated breathing speeding up until he seemed to be panting. Gavin's eyes kept sneaking back to Nines' crotch and the sizable bulge he had going on. It wasn't that Nines was unattractive—far from it. Gavin just didn't fuck coworkers, not since that time when—

—no. He wasn't going to think about it. The rejection still stung, Perkins' disgusted face carved into his memory for all time. His words piercing Gavin's soul like a knife he could never pull out.

_"I thought you were a man."_

_"I am a man, you piece of shit."_ Only the second line was what Gavin _should_ have said, if he'd been able to do more than flap his lips like a goldfish. In reality, he'd broken down, crumpling as he screamed at Perkins to leave. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been rejected for his body, but it usually happened before they got to the heavy petting phase.

He'd been stealth for so long he'd thought that maybe it didn't matter any more. Being trans was hardly the hot-button issue it once had been, and the mood had been right. Things were happening spontaneously, instead of the carefully negotiated hookups Gavin usually had. He'd neglected to mention it, hoping Perkins wouldn't care.

Perkins had cared, and Gavin was still reeling from it. He hadn't had a hookup since.

So maybe it wouldn't be so bad to touch Nines' dick. The android was certainly attractive as all hell. He'd been manufactured to be aesthetically pleasing, though Nines was all hard angles and cold looks, unlike Connor's soft boy image. He was a real life Ken doll, only this one clearly had genitals.

Even the fucking androids had what Gavin did not, and he had to be a little jealous of that, but fear was the dominant emotion in play here. What if he did bring Nines off, only for the android to find out later and turn his nose up? Androids had to have preferences, just like humans did, right? He couldn't stand the thought of those cold eyes looking at him with judgment and derision.

"You're really gonna die?" Gavin asked. "All you need… is for me to jerk you off? That'll reset it?"

"That's correct. However, I will not pressure you into a sex act. I asked you because it sometimes appears as if you are attracted to me. Your gaze tends to linger. However, if I am mistaken, I apologize."

"You're not… unattractive," Gavin muttered. "Not to coin an old cliché, but it's not you. It's me." Sweat trickled down his nose and he wiped it away with his free hand. He was grungy, dirty, and caked in his own sweat, but he supposed Nines wasn't in a position to be picky. A handjob from anyone would do. Even him.

"Do you believe yourself to be unattractive?" Nines' LED spun yellow. "You match the very definition of classically handsome."

Gavin was tiring of this game and decided to spit out the truth. "I'm transgender. Some people don't want anything to do with me as a sex partner because of that."

Nines blinked, his LED blinking red, then yellow, before returning to blue. "I knew of your identity. There were irregularities in your records and I discovered you once bore a different name and gender marker. I do not, however, understand why this is a problem. Humans have a different perspective than androids on the concept of gender, but I do not understand why that would make you unattractive."

"Ask Richard Perkins," Gavin muttered. "He seemed to think it was a complete dealbreaker."

"Richard Perkins is a fool," Nines declared. "Is it true that Lieutenant Anderson once punched him in the face and broke his nose?"

"Yeah." Gavin smiled. He'd thought Hank had been way out of line at the time, but he understood it, now. "You're really okay with me touching your dick? Like, I'm not just the last resort or whatever? 'Cause like, it's not really flattering to be slightly better than death, you know?"

"You are the last resort," Nines explained, "but I am glad for it, Gavin. I was hoping to initiate something with you before this situation arose, but you seemed to brush me off at every opportunity. I believe I now understand the reasons behind your abrupt attitude."

Gavin nodded. "All right, enough talking already. You're makin' me nervous. Move your ass already so I can reach you." Nines shifted as much as he could, angling himself towards Gavin. Gavin stretched forward, sliding the cuff to the end of the pipe. He fumbled with Nines' jeans and was grateful when he finally got the button undone. His briefs were tight, showcasing his impressive erection, and if they hadn't been in such dire straits, Gavin would have relished this moment. His own breathing slowed as he freed Nines' cock and took it in hand, caressing the iron shaft in his hands. It was uncanny how lifelike it was, the gel skin moving over the thick rod inside. He wished he could have something like this, but science hadn't caught up to connecting android parts to human tissue just yet. 

"Gavin," Nines hissed. "More…" Gavin sped up his pace, gasping to keep up. His muscles ached and he wished he could switch to the other hand, but that wasn't an option with it cuffed. Even going to the gym three times a week didn't seem to be enough for this android. If only he could reach with his mouth, he knew he'd be able to get Nines off in a heartbeat.

"Hang on." Gavin paused. He pulled on the cuffs as much as he could, bending the pipe ever so slightly. He was so aroused, and it gave him strength he didn't know he possessed as his little dick begged for attention, his pussy wet enough to stain his briefs. It had been so long, and he needed Nines' cock in his mouth like he needed to breathe.

He reached the tip of it, licking it and straining to take more. Nines gasped and cried out, his usual composure discarded by the wayside. Gavin wished he could savor it, but they were both desperate, driven by something primal. He forced himself down further, pulling on his wrist painfully to take more of Nines' cock in his mouth. His shoulder threatened to dislocate, but he didn't care. He needed that dick and no goddamn kidnappers were going to get in the way of him sucking on it. His tongue and throat were sore from working Nines so hard, but still he seemed unable to come.

"Stop, Gavin," Nines said. Gavin backed off, kneeling as he nursed his injured wrist. He was going to be black and blue in the morning.

"Am I doin' something wrong?" Gavin asked. None of his other fucks had ever complained. In fact, he'd been told he was a great cocksucker. He'd used all his best techniques to stimulate Nines, but he still hadn't reached orgasm. His dignity and pride were on the line here.

"You smell so good," Nines growled, sniffing the air. "I need to come inside you." His voice was so deep and husky, so unlike the composed android Gavin knew that it made him feral, his entire body quaking with need. He wanted nothing more than to be down on all fours on this filthy factory floor, with Nines fucking the life out of him.

"You may not have noticed, but we're a little tied up right now," Gavin observed. Fuck these android hostage takers. They were getting in the way of a good dicking down that Gavin had needed for months. He tugged at the cuffs, angry and horny and was surprised when the pipe broke clean off the radiator. Gavin wasted no time sliding the cuffs off the end of the rusted iron pipe. He knelt beside Nines and undid the knot holding the ropes around his torso, and loosened the one around his legs as well. He expected Nines to immediately start planning their escape, but instead the android reached for Gavin's belt and unbuckled it. Gavin wiggled out of his jeans and underwear, leaving his undershirt on. He stood up, presenting his body for Nines' approval.

Nines looked at him with raw need, his LED red, his eyes blazing. He reached between Gavin's legs, inelegantly sliding plastic fingers into his pussy as his face loomed close. He licked Gavin's t-dick, sucking on it gently as he continued to fuck Gavin's sopping wet hole with his fingers.

Nines abruptly pulled his fingers out and ducked away, leaving Gavin a gasping, wanton, needy mess.

"Get down on all fours," Nines growled, and Gavin was more than happy to oblige. He gasped as he felt the tip of Nines' massive cock breaching his hole and pushed back onto him, not caring if it hurt after so long without sex. No man had ever looked at him with such want, and he was living for it.

"Fuck me, Nines!" Gavin gasped, taking Nines down to the hilt. Nines didn't hold back, fucking him roughly, setting up a relentless, brutal pace. Every thrust felt like Gavin was being split apart and he loved it, even though his wrist throbbed supporting his own weight and his knees were getting scratched up on the concrete floor. He'd need a tetanus shot after this for sure, but he didn't give a damn.

Nines' moans were something else, deep and animalistic as he rutted into Gavin, using him like a hole made for his pleasure. Gavin had never seen Nines like this, and he took back the thought he'd once had that Nines would be a boring sex partner. There was nothing boring about being plowed by a sex partner who moved so fast he almost vibrated, fucking Gavin like a jackhammer. Nines' fingers found Gavin's dick again, thrumming against it with micro-movements that were the best thing Gavin had ever felt. No wonder Hank always had a smile on his face these days.

"Fuck!" Gavin bit down on his own arm, trying to stifle his cry as he came, clamping down on the intruder inside him. Nines stopped moving, and Gavin could feel his dick pulsing inside him, filling him up with come as Nines' voice cracked. His hips spasmed, forcing his dick even deeper inside Gavin as he continued to pump him full. His fingers never left Gavin's dick, driving him quickly up the ramp to another orgasm. It was so overwhelming that Gavin realized he was sobbing as Nines withdrew. Nines' semen rushed down his leg as he pulled himself to his knees, the ache in his body so good, something in his soul relieved and satisfied.

"Are you all right?" Nines asked. "Is it normal… for humans to cry after sex?"

"Sometimes," Gavin said, wiping away his tears. He didn't want to be this vulnerable, especially as it was dawning on him again that they were not in a safe place. God only knew how much noise he'd made that second time, but he'd been completely out of his body and on some other plane of existence.

He quickly pulled on his underwear and his jeans, a shiver running down his spine with the sweat that rolled down his back. He turned to look at Nines. "How about you? Is your malfunction fixed?"

"It would seem so." Nines leaned in to whisper into Gavin's ear. "The way out is clear. We could make a break for it."

Gavin shook his head. "It would be bad form to leave without the others. We're cops. We can't escape before the civilians. We have to help them get outta here."

Nines' stoic expression was back in place. "I haven't heard noise for a while, now. I think they may have been released while we were—"

"Puttin' on a show?" Hank emerged from the doorway. "Don't tell me, I don't wanna know. I heard enough. Now, sorry to interrupt, but we freed the other hostages. The androids agreed to stand down about forty minutes ago, and we've been making arrests and clearing the building ever since."

"Forty minutes—" Gavin looked at Nines. "That means we— we could have escaped and gotten you help, Nines!" He narrowed his gaze. "Did you know about this?"

"I did pick up some background noise, including distant gunfire, but I was unsure what it meant," Nines admitted. "There was the possibility that the kidnappers were deciding to kill the hostages and that we would be next in line. I assure you my malfunction was real, though I may have used the opportunity to clear up any misunderstandings between us."

Hank cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, as much as I would love to leave you two alone to uh, improve human-android relations, Fowler's been worried sick. As have I. You're lucky Connor is a better negotiator than you are, Gavin."

"Yeah, well, seems like androids are just better at everything." Gavin shrugged. "I might as well just accept it." He stood up, hoping his eyes didn't look too tear-stained. His legs felt like jelly and he wobbled. "Come on, Nines. Don't we have some uh, paperwork to finish? Once we've both gotten medically cleared, that is." He leaned on Nines for support as they pushed past Hank, walking along a bare brick corridor towards the light. 

They were going to be all right. Gavin felt better than he had in a long time as he stepped over the threshold and into the sunlight. He sat on the back of an ambulance while doctors checked him over, and he declined most of the doctors' fussing, not wanting them to know he was filled with android semen. That would be awkward to explain, especially with Nines leaning on the ambulance being disgracefully attractive and flirting with his eyes.

So much for his dignity, but he could live without that so long as Nines was the one who took it from him. He grinned up at the android and received a smirk in return. Now that he was looking for his facial expressions, Nines seemed to be emoting all over the place. Gavin wondered how long he'd been oblivious to Nines' subtle expressions of affection towards him. He'd let Perkins poison the idea that anybody could ever find him attractive, but Nines had cleansed his spirit, and he couldn't wait to take the antidote all night long, every night from now on.


End file.
